Love me, girl
by Mew Mafa
Summary: Ichigo and Kisshu both go to the same school. He likes her, but she doesn't know. So he comes up with a plan to make her love him. Kisshu's best friend helps him, but will it work? Of course! But there is one problem: Kish is a bad boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Mafa: Hey there, dear people! Since I have a little plot-writers-block on Hurting and Healing, I decided to come up with a random story about school. Also, it was written during PE lessons. :3 How matching... Anyways, disclaimer, please.**

**Angel of Darkness: Mew Mafa-chan doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew. She owns only the story idea. **

**Mafa: Thanks a lot!**

**Angel: *blush* Enjoy and review.**

**Mamoru: *pops out* Remember, reviews make Mafa happy. And she'll update faster!**

- ) - ( - ) - ( - ) - ( - )- (

"FUCK!"

This blood freezing scream destroyed the peaceful morning that was about to start. Birds flew away in panic; people stopped quarreling to look what the hell that was. And neighbors fled.

Because they knew: such a scream in the morning out of that scary-looking house could only mean one thing.

Kisshu, the fright of the neighborhood, was late for school. The door flew open and a very angry-looking boy stood there. He was indeed a little scary. He was tall and skinny at the first sight, but under the black jacked there were muscles. His dark green hair was dull and messy. His yellow eyes showed anger. He grabbed his school bag and closed the door with a _boom!_

_'How the hell could this happen?!-_ he thought annoyed, while running down the street. _'Now I will be late for fucking-stupid school. And I still have to meet my girl.'_ He slowed down when the grey building came into sight, and put his _'cool and calm guy'_ mask on. He had an image to keep. 'Well, technically she isn't mine.' He grinned. 'Yet.'

Suddenly, he saw his best friend waving. Kisshu grinned, as he approached the dark-skinned boy. "Good morning, Kish-kun." - said Masaya. The green-haired boy smirked, „Waiting for me again, Ao? Aren't you afraid to be late? You are an elite student."

Masaya smiled, "I may be an elite student, but being with you makes a bad one."

Kisshu grinned, feeling flattered by his friend's word.

At the first sight, their relationship was pretty random, 'cause they were completely different. And not only in appearance! They were like opposite parts of the world. East and West. Black and White. Bad and Good. Kisshu was the bad boy type. He would get into fights all the time and his grades were awful. The whole school was afraid of him(if you didn't count his 'buddies' and the ones who were similar to him.)

Masaya was had top grades, were the star of the kendo team and everyone loved him. Still he wasn't egocentric at all. He was very kind, helped people and loved animals and plants. He even organised an ecological course and was the leader of all volunteer organizations. He was so enthusiastic about saving the Earth that he dragged Kisshu to all events and courses. The green-haired was bored to death, but couldn't let his buddy down. So he helped Masaya clean up parks and feed animals, even though he could stay at home, watching bloody fighting films or get into another fight. Well, as they say: friends are thieves of time.

But they are worth it.

"We have to hurry," - said Masaya and turned to go.

Kisshu was about to follow him, when he suddenly heard a scream: "Wait!"

He turned around and blushed, as his heart started beating faster with excitement.

A pretty red-haired girl was running straight into his arms. Her brown eyes shone with happiness. She wore a grey and brown school dress, which showed her lovely curves.

Kisshu was drooling, but was a little confused. Why would the girl of his dreams run to him, if he hadn't told her anything yet. He didn't have the guts... Yet! He had planned to ask her out some time. But now... Maybe his lucky day has started. Fate has finally noticed him and now-

She ran past him. "Good morning, Miwa, Moe!" - she told her friends. The threesome walked away, leaving a disappointed Kisshu behind. The boy inwardly laughed at his own stupidity. _'Should have thought so...No way she will jump into my arms like this. She is not that kind of girl.'_ He grinned to himself. _'I'll have to make'_ _her want me.'_

"Kisshu, hurry! We are late!" - he heard Masaya.

"Fine, fine." - murmured the green-haired boy.

"The has bell rang already! And the first lesson is Math with Takashiro-sensei!"

_'Oh, fuck! That dinosaur will eat me.'_

Kisshu ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Because he didn't want _'Godzilla-senpai_, as the called their teacher lovingly, to lash out at him. That would be too much.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Mafa: Hey guys! Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Still, I hope more people would leave comments. Oh, well...**

**Mamoru: Sorry for the wait. Mafa-chan was on a competition. And she won!**

**Mafa: Yeah, right. I was third. **

**Angel of Darkness: *gloomy* Whoohoo!**

**Mafa: *sigh* On with the story.**

)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(

"And that's why this problem is unsolv- Takumi, is my lesson that uninteresting?"

A few students giggled, as their snobby History teacher looked at Kisshu. The boy was sound asleep and didn't even react.

"Takumi!" - the teacher was losing nerves. His eyes were an unhealthy red color. Masaya threw a pencil at his buddy. This woke Kisshu up. And pissed him of. He opened his eyes, stretched calmly**,** which caused another series of giggles. "Who the hell was that? Do you want a fight or something?!" - he angrily asked. Masaya sighed and waved.

Kisshu stuсk out his tongue and finally noticed the fuming teacher. "Oh, holly shit! What's wrong with your face? You are all puffed up."

The teachers head exploded. Well, not really, but it looked like he was about to make a big- kaboom!

"You. You! You ungrateful little-!"

Kisshu sighed, "Dude, come down."

The teach let out an animalistic groan. Suddenly, he screamed: "Out! Out of my sight!"

Kisshu sighed and stood up. As he walked through the classroom, silence was the only thing heard. Except the teachers heavy breath.

The green-haired boy stopped only when he opened the door. "Geez, you're so annoying." - he said.

The teacher exploded. This time for real. "Out!" - he roared with three veins pulsing on his neck. He even threw a piece of chalk at Kisshu, but the boy had closed the door already.

The class broke out with laugher.

)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(

"Man, this sucks..." - murmured Kisshu, while sticking his head out of the window. Masaya stood next to him, reading some book.

"What's wrong now?" - he asked his friend. Kisshu moaned in annoyance. "As if you don't know," - he said, - I've to go to the principal after school. Godzila-senpai blabbed out that I "misbehaved"."

Masaya laughed, when Kisshu mimicked their teacher and acted like he was about to puke.

"Yeah, keep laughing. They have called my brother. And invited him over here."

Masaya let out a few coughs as if showing that he "_pitied"_ his friend. "Are you..."- he searched for the suitable word, because it would be completely illogical to say that Kisshu was afraid. "Are you... worried?"

Kisshu sniggered and shot his friend a sarcastic glance. Then, however, he sighed and looked away. "Like hell. I'm so scared; I think I'll piss myself."

Masaya looked surprised. Of course he knew that Kisshu's elder brother, Pai, was a little scary, mainly because he, too, was a teacher, a history teacher. But he had never heard Kisshu say something like this. Of course he was joking. But by the look of his friend's face he understood that this time something was different. "What's wrong?"

Kisshu sighed, "Well it's nothing. It's just the fifth time this month he comes to school because of me."

Masaya raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah, he said if I do some crap again he'll sent me to some military school."

Masaya sniggered, "As if that can change you."

Kisshu shot him a look, but then grinned himself. "Yeah, I am what I am. But I can't go to military school. Not now." He turned to his buddy. "Hey, do you have some time after school?"

Masaya watched him suspicious, "Well, yes. Why? Do you want to invite me for dinner or something?"

"No, - Kisshu said dryly - I thought about going to the cinema, but if you want it that bad we can go straight to my place."

Both starred at each other for a few seconds. Then they broke out with laughs. It was a common jock between them. But usually it was Kisshu who used it. This random tradition-sort-of went back to the time when they first had met. That time Kisshu had thought that Masaya was gay. Every time they remembered this anecdote they would laugh, but it also reminded them why they became best friends.

Suddenly both heard a familiar voice, which caughtonly Kisshu's attention.

"So Ichigo, what type of guys do you like best?"

Kisshu looked out of the window and immediately saw the object of his desire, with her friends. They were casually walking in school-yard and couldn't see them, cause Kisshu and Masaya were on the second floor. The green-haired boy saw his opportunity and in panic hid and even pulled Masaya down with him. His friend landed on his butt and let out a surprised _'Wooou!'_

Kisshu hissed at him, but Masaya stood up totally confused. "Why did you do that?"

Kisshu shot him a glare, but had no time to say anything. They heard giggles and one of Ichigo's friends said: "Good afternoon, Aoyama-kun." Masaya looked out of the window and smiled at them. "Hello, girls."

The teens giggled, walking away, and Kisshu looked at his friend in disbelieve. "How do you do that, man?" - he asked. "What do you mean?"

"How do make them go crazy about you without...without doing anything?!"

Masaya sighed, "You're exaggerating. They don't really like me."

"You have a fan club!" Masaya blushed slightly. Meanwhile Kisshu continued: "And a bunch of chicks, that would sell themselves to the devil just to grab you or tear your shirt into souvenirs."

"Kisshu! Stop saying such things. It's ridiculous!"

By now Masaya's face looked like a sunburned tomato. That was everything except attractive. Not that he noticed or something. He was too busy starring at a smirking Kisshu and thinking what he could say to his defense. Nothing came to his mind, so he sighed. "Let's go, the bell will ring soon." - he said and walked off.

Kisshu stayed where he was. Masaya looked back, "Aren't you going?"

Kisshu looking at him. Masaya sighed, "Oh, sorry. I forgot. Good luck, sir." Kisshu glared at him and Masaya walked of.

)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(

"Stupid, arrogant, snobby, insane old Sack." - murmured Kisshu angrily, sweeping a broom. That was his punishment.

To clean up the front yard for _'misbehaving and acting, as if he didn't get a good upbringing. This is unfortunate, because his brother is a well-mannered young teacher, perspective and well-educated. He tries to bring you up and forgets about his personal life, but never his work. And he still finds time to care about his younger brother, Taruto. _And so on and so on.

Kisshu had listened to this never-ending stream of his mistakes and Pai's achievements.

He tried to look bored, his left knee on his right one.

This worked well, ´cause he was a master of disguise. Pai, on the other hand, had blushed. Not that anyone notice, for he was so pale, that it didn't look like a blush, more like a pink...something. But when the principal had mentioned his "personal life", he turned into a tomato. Especially when Kisshu sniggered.

Afterwards, Pai had lectured him too.

**Flashback**

"You will never get your life straightened, if you don't start working now."

"I will ask Ao to give me tuition "- Kisshu had said, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't mean your grades. You don't have to get a 100 score, to be smart. In my opinion, you're cleverer, than most students here." His brother sighed. "I'm talking about your behavior. Kisshu, you have to learn to control your emotions."

"You want me to be some kind of zombie?!" - hissed the green-haired boy.

"No, I want you to control your anger! And your big mouth."

Kisshu stopped abruptly. He could fell himself boil with rage. "You think I can't control that? Think again! I just don't got it in my to act like a spoiled brat, just to get good marks. I was taught to speak my mind and to tell the truth! I won't be a chicken, just because 'you' are!" With that he stormed of, ignoring a fuming Pai and his attempts to get him back.

Now he was doing _'slave work'._ And he would do it for the rest of the weak.

"Stupid slave driver of a principal, idiotic Pai and his-"

Suddenly he heard a melodious voice sing: "Bye, Miwa. Bye, Moe. See you tomorrow!"

He stopped moving, his heart stopped beating. For a sec. Then it started beating again, this time in a ridiculously fast beat. The sun shone down on him, birds sang an anthem just for him. His red-haired angel was walking to the school entrance. Directly to him. He immediately started panicking inside. _'What should I do?! I look like some kind of janitor. She'll think I'm crazy!'_ At the same time he tried to give himself a motivatingspeech _'Come on, don't be a fuss. Just do it.'_

She had come very close to him, smiling and humming something absent-minded. It was obvious, that she didn't take notice of him. And so he took action. "Hey!" - he shouted a little too loud and too cheerful.

Ichigo stopped, startled. She looked around and her gaze landed on him. She blinked.

"Um, hey." - she said rather confused.

Or so it appeared. In true, she was not only confused, but also a little scared. Of course she, like everyone else at the school, knew his reputation. And she had heard quite a few rumors, which were everything but pleasant. Someone had said that he was the leader of a nearest gang and fought with other territory bosses to be the King of the district. Others said he was a psycho, a junky or even a rapist.

The last part scared her especially, so she was more than a little frightened when he called her. Now he was staring at her with a stupid smile.

"Um, are you alright?" - asked Ichigo sweet-dropping.

Kisshu snapped out of his day-dream. "Well, I don't think we know each other. That's not good. I mean we are in the same grade." He stretched out his hand. "I'm Kisshu Takumi."

Ichigo looked at him, then at his hand. It wasn't common in Japan to greet each other with a hand-shake. But this Takumi guy was only the second year at their school. Before moving to Tokyo he had lived abroad, so he probably didn't know their customs. Ichigo took his hand and smiled. "I'm Momomiya Ichigo."

The moment her hand touched his, Kisshu felt chills ran down his spine. Electric waves made his blood boil; he felt his cheeks grow warm.

Ichigo, on the other hand, didn't feel such an amount of emotions. She felt the fear disappear and a strange sensation of calmness fill her body. _'He could be a nice guy, after all.'_ - she thought, smiling.

Then he pulled her forward and kissed her.

Ichigo was taken back, that she didn't react.

Kisshu didn't know what happened to him. He had acted on an impulse, not quite getting what he was doing. But Ichigo didn't pull back, so that must mean something. Maybe she felt something too. So he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Then she snapped out of it. She broke the kiss and turned away.

Kisshu was still in his trance like state, but he came back to his senses, when Ichigo slipped out of his grip. "Wha-"

_'Slap!'_

"You! You stupid -" - Ichigo choked at the word she wanted to say. "How dare you touch me?! And kiss me! You. You! I hate you!" Tears appeared in her eyes and she ran of, leaving a totally startled Kisshu behind.

He rubbed his burning cheek and thought_: 'Why did I do that? Man, me and my stupid hormones.' _

He sighed and picked up the broom.

_'And I even got her to notice_ _me. Hell, I got to touch her! That sucks.'_

He walked to the school entrance to get his things. The boy stopped, as he noticed that the Sun had gone down. It was late afternoon. Maybe about 5p.m.?

He looked at the red painted clouds and felt a little melancholic. He tried to shake the feeling of. It didn't work.

"I screwed up again. What am I doing? Damm it..."

TBC...


End file.
